<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Together Through And Through by RomanticDreamer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29011986">Together Through And Through</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanticDreamer/pseuds/RomanticDreamer'>RomanticDreamer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Lime, One Shot, Sessrin is OFFICIALLY CANON, took long enough</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:42:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29011986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanticDreamer/pseuds/RomanticDreamer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some one-shots and drabbles of TLC for our favorite brooding, celestial dog demon and his little ray of sunshine.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've loved Inuyasha for years, but have never worked up the courage to write for the fandom. Sessrin is officially CANON! I could NOT let that slip by without writing stuff for the two.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Red was all he was underneath the blooming Sakura trees. The sickening smell of death and rotting flesh burned his sensitive nose.</p>
<p>The glade stunk of ookami. Their blood was splattered on the bark of the trees and pooled in large puddles underneath their carcasses. The two bodies were cooling and started to decay. The bodies have been there for a while, but not for too long.</p>
<p>Rin was kneeling in a pool of one of the corpses. The blood stained her kimono in splatters and large splotches. The once bright and colorful kimono was now a heady crimson. The sight of the yokai's tainted blood upon her pristine kimono that he had bought her and on her innocent, soft flesh repulsed him even more than the smell.</p>
<p>"I- I didn't want to kill them." His ward's voice was thin, fragile, and worse of all hollow. It reminded him of the first days of their traveling, where her voice was still hoarse from a lack of use and nightmares racked her mind every night. He never wants to see her like that again.</p>
<p>He walked forward until he was standing beside her. Rin was holding onto the kaiken tightly. The blade of the dagger was splattered with the blood of her assailants.</p>
<p>Mud soaked into the fabric of his hakama when he kneeled before her. Mindful of his claws, he took a hold of her hand and gently pried it open, one finger by one, until the kaiken was free and in his hands. He picked her up and she immediately sought comfort in his chest and the fluff of mokomoko. He let his energy engulf them and they were off.</p>
<p>"I didn't want to kill them," she whispers.</p>
<p>"I know," he answered.</p>
<p>"Do you hate me now?"</p>
<p>"No Rin. You were only defending yourself."</p>
<p>"Did Rin do… good?"</p>
<p>"Yes, Rin."</p>
<p>"...Sesshomaru-same, I'm tired." Her eyes started to slowly flicker.</p>
<p>"Rest Rin."</p>
<p>"Yes Sesshomaru-sama."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rin wakes up confused in a room that isn't her own.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Rin woke up she knew she wasn't in her room.</p>
<p>It's white interior with red drapes and linings with bits of gold dipped in tipped her off first. It was hardly decorated too. There was just a white lounge chair next to a wall of wooden, obsidian bookshelves, and a king sized bed with two matching obsidian nightstands.</p>
<p>The bed was much more comfortable than her own small twin sized bed. While her bed was hard and itchy, this bed was as soft as a cloud. The crimson red sheet slid over her body so smoothly, like silk.</p>
<p>But this still wasn't her bed. Or her bedroom. But as a matter of fact, it did look familiar.</p>
<p>The bed shifted behind her. She let out a silent gasp and covered her mouth with her hand. An arm wrapped around her waist over the covers and pulled her in to a hard chest.</p>
<p>"Rin…" They purred in her ear. The voice was deep and heavy with masculinity. It sent shivers down her spine and warmth down to her core.</p>
<p>"Sesshomaru…" Her best friend and upstairs neighbor was lying beside her naked. Her <em>chiseled</em>, <em>Greek god </em>of a best friend and neighbor was laying beside her in <em>his </em>bed. Naked.</p>
<p>What the hell happened last night?</p>
<p>"A-aah!" Sesshomaru's hand moved over her stomach to her side. Ever so mindful of his claws, they skimmed over her, light enough not to cause her any pain but still low enough to make goosebumps rise.</p>
<p>"Maru…"</p>
<p>"Shh. Later, Rin." He used his hands on her hip to pull her closer to his chest. He looped his leg over her legs and nestled into her throat. When he didn't move any more and it seemed like he had fallen back asleep, Rin tried to wiggle out of his grip, only for it to have tightened.</p>
<p>"Stay," he mumbled into her neck before dozing back off.</p>
<p>Rin tried one more attempt before falling back on the bed and admitting defeat. A small gasp escaped her mouth when Sesshomaru spread his fingers to let hers slip in between his own and squeezed them.</p>
<p>Sparing another look at the clock, Rin decided she could lay there for a few more hours.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rin gets a fever.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Since she started traveling with him, Rin has seemed to take on interest in the fluffy appendage. He’s often caught her staring at it as she walked behind him before she got distracted by something else. The little human was now curled into mokomoko with tufts of the fur clutched in her hand, fast asleep.</p>
<p>Rin had been acting strangely when the sun started to set. The usually cheerful and upbeat child was sluggish and didn’t have the energy to walk, much less talk besides moans and groans and weakly calling out to Jaken when he started to fuss.</p>
<p>Sesshōmaru kneeled down beside her. She was warm to the touch. She was breathing heavily through her mouth.</p>
<p>“Jaken, go get some medicine for Rin.”</p>
<p>“Y-yes Sesshōmaru-sama!” The imp answered before scrambling away to go find the medicine.</p>
<p>While Jaken was fetching the medicine, the inuyöukai settled down. It looks like this is where they are settling in for the night.</p>
<p>A gust of wind swept over them, playing with Sesshōmaru’s silver mane and making Rin shiver until she was shaking uncontrollably from more than just her illness.</p>
<p>With not a single twitch from Sesshōmaru, mokomoko came to life and writhed off of his shoulder and wrapped around his ward. Rin sank into the warmth of the muscle.</p>
<p>“Mmm. Sesshōmaru…sama” Mokomoko tightened in response.</p>
<p>“Sesshōmaru-sama!” Jaken squealed as he wobbled into view with the medicine clutched in his webbed hands.</p>
<p>The dog demon retrieved the medicine, “Go attend to Ah-un.” The little imp merely nodded and scurried off to attend to the dragon.</p>
<p>Sesshōmaru uncorked the screw to the bottle, “Drink Rin.” She tilted the bottle up to her mouth when her hands couldn’t hold the bottle steady. She sputtered at the bitter taste of it.</p>
<p>“You need to drink all of it, Rin.”</p>
<p>Wincing, Rin managed through and was able to down the drink.</p>
<p>“I- I’m sorry, Sesshōmaru-sama.” Her voice was a raspy whisper.</p>
<p>“For what Rin?”</p>
<p>“B-burdening you.”</p>
<p>“You are of no consequence, Rin.”</p>
<p>“But-”</p>
<p>“We are discussing this no further, Rin.”</p>
<p>“Hai… Sesshōmaru-sama. Thank you.”</p>
<p>The demon didn’t answer.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>